Thank You
by midnightread
Summary: Tag to the episode Shell Shocked pt 2. What Tony did for Ziva was sweet so what does she say when she gets to Gibbs' later?


**After I watched the episode on Wednesday I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here you go. Hope you like it :)**

As Tony left to go to Gibbs Ziva leant back in her chair and shut her eyes, letting the music flow over her. She couldn't believe he had done this for her, she had expected to miss her ritual this year but then Tony had gone and done this for her.

As she listened to the music that was coming from the sound system, Tony was right it was amazing; she felt herself welling up as she remembered Tali's beautiful voice as she sang and the happy younger sister that she had loved so very much.

She sat until the music ended and then opened her eyes and wiped away the stray tears that had found their way to her cheeks. "Happy birthday Tali. I love you," she whispered before standing and picking up her things. She made her way towards the lift smiling softly to herself.

She got to Gibbs house quickly, there was surprisingly little traffic, she guessed because it was thanksgiving and everyone was at home with their families. She parked behind Abby's car and sat for a moment before getting out and heading towards the front door.

She knocked and waited for someone to answer, even though she knew that it would be unlocked she felt the need to wait just a little but longer before going in. Abby opened the door and Ziva found herself being pulled into a massive hug. "Why are you late?" Abby questioned once she had let her go and Ziva had stepped into the house.

"I had something to do," Ziva answered shutting the front door behind her.

Abby was about to ask more when Gibbs said, "Nice of you to make it Ziver."

She smiled at him, "Sorry I'm late."

Gibbs waved her apology away, "DiNozzo told me you were going to be here later, something about a yearly tradition or something."

Ziva nodded and smiled at him. She looked around the room and smiled at everyone there before she looked back at Gibbs and asked, "Where's Tony?"

"Out back, said he had to take care of something," Gibbs answered with a small knowing smile.

Ziva nodded her thanks and made her way out of the room, aware that both Abby and McGee were following her with their eyes. She went to the back door and opened it before walking out onto the decking at the back of Gibbs house. She could see Tony at the end furthest from the door, looking out over the garden. She didn't want to disturb him; he seemed to be concentrating on something hard, so she just stood there and watched him. The door shut loudly behind her and he turned towards the noise. He smiled when he saw her standing there. Ziva smiled back and made her way over to him. He turned back to look over the garden, leaning on the railing once more. Ziva did the same next to him. After a few moments silence Ziva spoke, "Thank you for what you did today Tony."

He smiled at her and shrugged, "You're welcome Zi, but it was no big deal, I just didn't want you to miss the opera this year."

She turned to him and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Really Tony, thank you, no one has ever done anything like that for me."

She turned back to look at the garden. They stood in silence once more before Ziva asked, "So why aren't you inside with everyone else?"

When Tony didn't answer straight away Ziva tensed slightly but then relaxed again when Tony spoke, "I just needed a minute. When I was a kid, before my mom died, it was normally just me and her, my dad would always be away on business or when he was around he came late and spent the evening on his phone. After she died thanksgiving was always at some boarding school or another with all the other kids and while it was fun I always missed my mom. Then when I left home I always spent it on my own or with whatever girlfriend I was with at the time but it was never the same. So every year I take a few minutes to remember my mom."

Ziva reached across and placed her hand on top of where his was resting on the railing. "You know I've never told anyone about this before."

He had turned to look at her and she turned to face him, "And I never told anyone why I went to the opera every year."

They both smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes. The moment was broken however when the door opened and Ducky stuck his head out. "Gibbs says to get your butts in here to he can cut the turkey."

He went back inside and Ziva gave Tony's had once last squeeze before she followed Ducky in. Tony followed soon after but not before whispering, "Love you mom."


End file.
